


Plausible Deniability

by E_Bel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Believing your brother is a jerk, But I had fun trying, But he's not responsible for this, Cross starts a herb garden just so he can chuck mint plants onto JR's lawn, Don't know if I succeeded, Dream is not amused, Ever - Freeform, Gen, HE IS, He is borderline furious, I aimed for humour, If I don't know for sure then I don't have to tell you, Like, Mint is a bloody cunt to get rid of, Nothing goes right for Dream in any of my stories does it?, Plant warfare, Plausible Deniability, Probably the most damage he does to JR, Well - Freeform, Your brother taking pleasure in your pain, dreamswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Bel/pseuds/E_Bel
Summary: If I don't know for sure, then I don't have to tell you. That's what Nightmare thinks and he's sticking to it, especially now. Then again, he may just deserve what's coming his way.(But it was oh so worth it!)





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the happy DS one-shot I wrote. Well, it's happier. No one's dead, no one's slowly going insane, things aren't coming apart at the seams. I mean, Dream still doesn't have a good time but he can't have everything, now can he?

"So, before I explain, how much do you already know?"

The look Dream gave him would have made anyone with common sense flee for their lives. Luckily or unluckily, depends on how you look at it, Nightmare had gotten rid of most of his sense ages ago. He simply smiled and gave as good a wave as he could with his hands cuffed. The way Dream's glare intensified still made him sweat, though. Yeah, if the circumstances were even slightly different, he had a good feeling he'd be dead right now. Dream grabbed him by the cuffs and roughly dragged him over to the office window, pointing out it at the front lawn of JR.

"Explain yourself. _Now_." Puzzled, Nightmare looked out at the lawn. Then he made a choking/laughing noise not unlike that of a dying cat. The once perfectly manicured lawn had wild, tufty, unruly patches springing up all across it. On the grounds, there was clearly the silhouette of Ink, with a pitchfork of all things, trying to yank up one of the larger patches and struggling badly. Another member of JR, who Nightmare didn't know the name of, yanked up a smaller bit only to find connective roots running from it to other sections of the lawn, and pulling up a chunk of lawn with it. It now looked less like the front lawn of a successful company, and more like an active war zone.

"What even is it?" Nightmare asks when he manages to regain some semblance of breath. Dream almost hissed out the answer.

"We believe it's _mint_." Dream's eyes promised severe punishment upon the source of this problem. "But we do not know _where it came from_."

"I _wish_ I thought of this!" Dream appeared to scrutinise him, trying to ascertain whether he was telling the truth. He was; he had no hand in this. What he wasn't going to tell Dream was that he had a feeling he knew who did. But Dream didn't need to know that Cross had recently started up a little herb garden.

"When you find out who did this," He tries to drape an arm over Dream's shoulders, only to wind up having to drape both. "Let me know so I can _shake_ their _hand_." Ink finally manages to yank up the tuft he was working on and falls onto his backside from the sheer amount of force. Nightmare starts howling with laughter again.

"They will be taking the cell next to you when we find them." Dream says with a disgusted sigh. The CEO proceeds to drag his howling brother to the prison, mad cackles filling the hallways as they move.

"Wait, if this is what I was in trouble for, does that mean you _don't_ know about the spaghetti and meatballs incident?" Dream stops almost dead still when he hears this, head doing a horror-movie-like turn and eye sockets blank. He speaks in a horrified and angry hiss.

" _The WHAT_?!"


End file.
